Beauty From Geeky
by 4everAmuto
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a beautiful girl with looks but, at school she is this cold and quiet geeky girl everyone knows. She chooses to keep her looks and modeling thing a secret. What if one day she is saved by a mysterious boy from her school? Can she handled keeping her secret identity a secret or will all her new friends find out? Can she escape a broken love and fall again? Friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Amu, one more shot," said my photogragher taking more pictures of myself.

_Click. Click. Click._

I decided that I would lay against the couch that was provied for me at the beginning of my photoshoot. The couch was a dark red violet color. I walked to it and layed across it.I swept up my black lace strapless dress I was wearing for todays photoshoot. The theme was "_Red With Love." _ I was going to be wearing in anything that was black, red, or white. We had done some shots outside in which I requested that we be in national forest nearby. I had asked for the forest to be a little dark and gothic. In one of the pictures they had me lie down on the ground under a tree and surrounded me with dark red rose petals.

"Okay, Amu we need you sit up a little," he said. I sat up a little and looked at the camera. "Now I need you to kind of look off in the distance. Like if your thinking of something."

I turned my head and thought about what I would have to do after this. The way I am with the people all here at the modeling agency was different from what I was like at school. At school I'm just this dorky, geeky, cold, and quiet girl. A girl that put her true feelings behind wearing ugly clothes. A girl that acted different with make-up and infront of a camera. I turned towards the camera just as it snappded a picture on me.

"Thats a wrap for today. Thank You, Amu." he said as he began talking to my location and setting crew.

I got up and walked down to my changing/dressing room. My room was big and lined with racks and racks of none stop clothing. My manger requested I had the biggest and best changing/dressing room in the company. Easter. I have been working for Easter for two years now and my modeling gigs were getting popular with every new picture that was taken. I was seen on alot of fashion and teen magazines.

I walked over to my dark pink tote bag and pulled out my cellphone. I had 2 voicemails, 6 text messages, and 3 missed calls. I sighed as pulled off the dress and hung it up on a nearby hanger. I slipped on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a simple white T-shirt, and a pair of converse soes with red shoe laces.

I was just delating everything of _him _when my manger Aya Cross walked in. She was speaking on the phone and moving her hands swiftly across her new tablet. I sat on a chair and waited for the call to end.

"Okay...Yeah, I can... Alright, I will...Goodbye." she said hanging up.

I looked at her waiting for her to tell me the news. I new that it was going to be something big and worth it knowing Aya.

"Today was great Amu," Aya said sitting across from me and smiled.

I nodded my head and propped my feet onto the table infront of me and asked her about the call."So who was on the phone that seemed so exciting to talk to?"

"Well, I just got a call from who of the most poplur magazines now," she said and smiled. _Crap._ I know that face and knew that enough to have her knowing that whatever she was going to tell me something big.

I sat up up straighter and raised an eyebrow. "And what thats supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well, one of the most teen magazines poplur now want to do a cover shoot with you and someone, together." she said extremwly happy. I was on the other hand shocked. I never did partner pictures with anyone before. I always did indenpent and solo pictures. Whenever I was offered duet pictures when I first started modeling I turned them down. I don't know why this time it would make a difference.

"Who I am going to be working with?" I asked not that I care that I cared.

"Your going to be working with Hoshina Utau" She said.

I nearly fell out of chair hearing what I just heard. I was going to be working with the Hoshina Utau. She was one the most welled, respected, and favorited idol in Japan. She sang and modeled. I knew she and I came in a close ranking. That was the problem I didn't want to be compare dto her and see who was best. To me beauty and perfection wasn't everything to be compared to someone elses looks.

"When will I be working with her?" I asked Aya seeing she was on her tablet again

"I have been told you will began work next Tuesday at 2:00 p.m." she said getting up.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:30 p.m. I stood up and grabbed my bag and a black hoodie and followed my manager out the room. When we came to the evaltors I told her I would take the stairs. I ran down the steps and missed afew but, caught myself. When the lobby came in view I threw my hood on and walked out.

It was late and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I looked at my phone and decided I had time to get something to eat before I headed home. Yeah, I know. Why would I want something to eat when I can eat on something at home? I just didn't want to go home and sit there in a manison by myself and eat silently without anyone there to eat there with me.

I noticed that I had ended up in a park. I started to walk around noticing all the people that were in the park today. I saw kids playing, mothers shushing their babies, and couples walking and talking together. I saw a ice-cream stand and walked over.

"How can I help you today, miss?" asked the vending guy

"I would like to have a chocolate cone, with chopped strawberries, and fudge drizzled over it," I said handing out a credit cardto the guy.

"Coming right up," he said and took the credit card.

I waited for about three minutes until he handed me my cone. I turned and saw a bench and walked over and sat down putting my bag next to me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my ice-cream. The sweet cold taste in my mouth made me relax and enjoy the sun. I haven't had many days like these but, today made it special for me to just sit and rest from all the work.

I felt something cold and wet it my hand. I saw that my ice- cream had begun to melt. I looked around my bag for a napkin but, didn't find any. I sighed. Now I was going to have to go around walking around with a sticky chocolatey hand until I got home.

"Hey girly you want to hag out."

I looked up to see two teenage boys no older than me staring at me. One of them having blonde hair and the other having black. I so didn't want to get into a fight with these boys so I got up with my cone and bag and started to walk in the direction I had come from. I was a good three feet away until I felt an hand grab my arm. I turned around to see on of the three boys standing there smirking while the other two stood behind him.

"Now come on we just want some fun" he said and squeezed my arm. I could feel the pain but, sucked it up.

I put on a poker face and said "Let go of me."

"Come on, don't be like that," one of the boys behind him said walking up to me.

"I said let go of me," gritting my teeth trying not to act scared or afraid.

"Aww, I think little pinky here is scared," the blond one said.

"Really? Why don't we show her what scared is?" the black haired one said.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled hoping someone would hear, but it was no use. There was no one in the park around where I was standing. I continued to struggled as the pinned to a tree. One of the boys grabbed my hoddie and begun to unzip it. The other held my hands above my head and started to whisper in my ear. Just as I was going to scream and thrash out I felt hands let go of me.

I looked up to see a teenage boy with midnight blue hair beating up the two other boys. I slupped against the tree feeling dizziness falling over me. I leaned my head against the tree as I watched as the blue haired bot continued to beat up the boys.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, GOT IT," I heard the boy yell.

My vision started to blur and felt my self falling over. Before I had it the ground and blacked out from dizziness two hands shot out and caught me. The last thing I remember was his deep sapphire blue eyes looking at me with concern and worry.

"Are you alright?" the mysterious boy asked before darkness eveploed on me. I just slimply nodded and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I would like to let you guys know I am not backingdown on the story I have been just simply writng and typing it. Well why haven't you uploaded it yet? You may think. Well I have been writng the chapters and when I upload them I want to upload a least the chapters 2-4 for you guys. **

**I just DON'T want to be like some authors and upload one of the chapters and promise you for more chapters and writing later. Thats all I wanted to say. I will try to upload those chapters bythis week or next so you have some amuto chapters to read.**

**Thank You and for your support of reading:**

**Beauty From Geeky,**

**4everAmuto**


	3. Annoucment

I'm Sorry For Not UPDATING SOON. I just need a little help right now with how I want the story to turn next. If any of you want to tell me how or want you to have in the second chapter 2 pls pm me soon when you get this message. I wrote what I wanted down but, I will betaking some of your ideas and try to fit it into the chapter then I will upload it.


End file.
